The present invention relates to a triangle road sign, and more particularly to such a triangle road sign, which comprises a flashing light circuit assembly selectively driven by solar power, battery power, or alternating current power source to give a flashing warning signal.
A conventional triangle road sign 8, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a left frame bar 81, a right frame bar 82, a bottom frame bar 83, a stand 84, and reflectors 811, 821 and 831 respectively covered on the frame bars 81, 82 and 83. This structure of triangle road sign 8 is less effective because it can only give a static warning signal.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a triangle road sign, which is folding collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a triangle road sign, which actively gives a warning signal. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a triangle road sign, which selectively uses solar power, battery power, or solar power source to drive flashing light circuit means to give a flashing warning signal. According to one aspect of the present invention, the triangle road sign is comprised of a folding collapsible triangle rack formed of a bottom rack, a left frame bar and a right frame bar, mounting means for securing the triangle rack to the inside of a car, flashing light circuit means mounted on the triangle rack and controlled to give a flashing warning signal, and solar power circuit means that converts solar energy into electricity for the flashing light circuit means. According to another aspect of the present invention, battery power supply and alternating current power adapter are provided and selectively controlled to provide the necessary working voltage to the flashing light circuit means. In an alternate form of the present invention, the mounting means for securing the triangle rack to the inside of a car is eliminated, and a folding collapsible stand is provided to support the triangle rack on the road.